pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ukrworld
Welcome Hi Ukrworld, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:25256#10|Need Lanterna frog, please page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. Are you looking for a particular frog? We have many generous users, so please ask in the Frog Request Forum. Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Allusional (talk) 23:27, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey dear, Thank you so much for your message. I am really touched! I am still a big PocketFrogs fan and I still read the forum daily. To be honest I am kind of afraid to update our new iPod to iOS 10. Nobody can say how (or IF) we can keep our friends from GameCenter (or iOS 9..), and when nimblebit will release an update to compensate the loss of GameCenter. I still have my Lv.32 frogs on our old iPod and I still love them, and sooner or later I will continue breeding them, altough that old iPod acts a little bitchy sometimes. I have to admit that lately I have spend a lot of time with games like "CSR2" (I'm the leader of my own crew there) and "Legendary - Game of Heroes" (highly recommended - a really cool game in my opinion). I promise: As soon as nimblebit releases the announced update I will try if it's possible to finally move my progress from one device to the other. If possible or not - I will definitely continue playing PF! Either on our old iPod or on the new one, Lv. 32 or Lv.1... ...also: I am really curious if we both can still be friends and if we are still able to share frogs with each other, after your update. (to be honest I fear the worst!) I really miss that game! It was always so much fun to receive and send all these little rascals. Let me thank you for all your help and support too. Kind regards, Thomas OnkelOhio (talk) 14:23, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey Olesya It's so nice to see that you're still around! Of course I had to add you immediately! If you haven't visited my Profile yet: my ID is: 1X18. There's a lot missing in the game, but hey, it took over 9 months of porting and programming, to make the "new" game what it is now! I'm really happy so far, although some little still need to be fixed. I never really used the mini games. For me the 2 most important things came true: 1. I can continue with my old/original Lv.32 game and 2. I can finally get (at least some) of my old friends back! It was always so much fun to share frogs with you and 3-4 other players! Hey, and as I can see in your collection, you're also doing the Obaros at the moment, just like me. Haha, what a coincidence! :D Happy Hopping, Thomas aka !Muffi! aka OnkelOhio (talk) 07:09, September 21, 2017 (UTC) New ID again Hey, I have an issue with the Weekly Sets not loading. The developers suggested to reinstall the game but now the game gave me another new ID: 2H92. Support tries to find a solution for this issue. Let's hope that my ID will not change again. :/ Happy Hopping, OnkelOhio (talk) 20:37, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Hey I just wanna tell you that I currrently try to recreate one of your habitats (No.8), because I really like it. You can see the result in my habitat No.20. It's not finished yet, and I hope you don't mind. Placing all that stuff in exactly the same place is a real Sisyphean challenge! :D PS. Thank you for all the frogs you sent to me! It's so much fun to share some frogs again! OnkelOhio aka !Muffi! (talk) 15:30, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Orbis I have reached 89,67% with the Orbis frogs. Only White, Beige, Cocos, Black and Glass are not finished yet. Over the last days I have sent SO many frogs to new players, but most of them never gave at least a little "Thank you" back, so I will/should more focus on sharing frogs with my 4 old friends (you, Plaque#11, chicadita und Lady Nymeria), as well as 2-3 new players, who are willing (and able) to share frogs. I am not the only one in this community and I can not help everyone! ;) About Habitats: I also like your Habitats 12, 19 and 20. Actually I am not a big fan of copying stuff from others, so I will see if I can make some small modifications, as soon as I have a new habitat and as soon as I get my hands on these backgrounds. Some of them seem to be pretty rare. OnkelOhio aka !Muffi! (talk) 07:52, October 12, 2017 (UTC) May I ask... ...why you have deleted your profile? I just wonder... :/ OnkelOhio aka !Muffi! (talk) 15:42, November 10, 2017 (UTC)